One Special Christmas
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Okay so here's a story by me about one of the most favorited twins! I made the story because I think their relationship is more than it looks like. Leave reviews if any! I own Nothing!


It was the most wonderful time of the year for everyone in Boston. The snow quietly yet quickly made it's way down from the puffy clouds that loomed over the city. The Tipton hotel was busier than usual what with all of the in and out customers traveling to and from each state. The flights now and then were either canceled or delayed depending on how bad the weather became. Nonetheless the Tipton was lively as ever.

Mr. Moseby greeting the residents and showing them to the computer for them to check in in fast motion. Esteban and his other employee friends were in a hurry to get the residents into their room for a nice well rest. Maddie was selling candy at the candy counter for anyone that came along. Speaking of which, her friends Zack had come along to greet her and 'woo' her with what was called his charms. "Hey sweet thang." said Zack as lustfully as he could. "Hey there short stuff." responded the taller female blonde. "So what are you up to for the holidays?" asked Zack. "Don't pretend like you don't know. I visit family of course... in the dead of winter." said Maddie.

Cody came along as well to join them in their conversation. "Well you can't freeze. Obviously the best thing to do is wear a huge fur coat that surrounds your whole entire body." said Cody. They all laughed. Then they heard a familiar voice enter their space. "Come on boys! Time to go! The snowstorm outside is getting heavier, and we have to be in the suite so as to not freeze." said Carry coming along. "Alright mom!" "Can't we stay down a little longer?" said Cody and whined Zack. "Lets go! I don't want to stuck down here and take the escalators! I'm already tired enough as it is." finished Carry. The boys followed her command and entered the elevator.

They pressed the button that led all the way to the top of the hotel on floor 23. They walked down the hallway to their suite where it was decorated with a nice setting of the holidays. Their christmas tree was a pine green, with lights ranging from many colors from red to blue, purple, yellow, orange and green. The walls had what appeared to be 'boas' and 'boas' of sparkly fluffy fur of colors green and white in a pattern all around the suite. Both Zack and Cody couldn't wait to open them the next morning. They could hardly wait even though it was around nine thirty pm at the most. The twins went around the tree to shake their presents taking guesses at what they got.

"I hope this is an abacus! I've always wanted to learn the mathematics of the Chinese!" said Cody cheerfully. "I hope I got a new skateboard!" happily said Zack rummaging through the heap of presents. There were about 4 to 6 presents at the most under the tree. "Alright boys I'm bushed so I'm going to hit the hay and-" she stopped talking to look up and see something surprising. "What is it mom?" "Yeah what's with the sudden quiet?" asked Cody then Zack. She was smiling rather lovely until the twins followed her gaze. It was mistletoe.

Both the twins blushed a rose red that was almost apparent but both were embarrassed equally. They looked at each other reluctant to even ever connect lips with each other. They didn't quite catch each others gaze, and both didn't know how to start the 'kiss'. "Ok we'll do it, but as long as it's kept a secret between the both of us?" said Zack rather seriously. "Absolutely! No one else will know!" reassured Cody. They slowly came into each others spaces as their lips connected. Through the both of them, each could feel a huge shock of electricity flow right through them. Zack's experience with kissing girls, made him kiss the same way to Cody.

As they both separated for what appeared to be about five seconds they didn't look at each other. "I think I'll go to bed too." said Zack rather quietly. "Y-Yeah me too." said Cody the same way. Carry thought nothing of the two as she herself prepared for slumber. The twins changed into their comfy pajamas, consisting of a long sleeve shirt and pants with dark colors to keep them extra warm. First Zack went to brush his teeth then went Cody. They both didn't quite look at each other at all, but went to bed and shut the lights out. "Goodnight Cody." said Zack, almost inaudible. "Yeah... Goodnight Zack." responded Cody.

Neither of them could think straight what with the events that just took place between them. They both enjoyed the kiss, but did they feel right about this? They loved each other immensely but in this way? Both the boys felt their hearts flutter when they thought of each other, and even blushed when they though about the moment they kissed. How were they going to look at each other now? That question was soon answered as the wind outside blew tremendously outside along with the snow that the power had gone out.

In less than five to ten minutes, the suite was freezing cold even in the boys bedroom. Carry was dead asleep not feeling the cold but rather a bit comfortable. For the twins however was a whole other story. They were both freezing and shivering under the covers. Even in their long sleeved pajamas the heat escaped. That is until one of the twins came up with a solution. "C-Cody? A-Are you still awake?" "Y-Yeah. The power we-went out. What should we-we do?" said Zack and Cody.

"I have an idea... why don't we both sleep in the same bed to share warmth?" asked Zack. Cody was reluctant to do so, but didn't want to stay in the cold much longer. "M-Might as well. B-Better than turning into Popsicle sticks." said Cody. Cody got up and walked to Zack's bed where he scooted over to the side to make room, as Cody snuggled to him under the covers. Zack snuggled as well. Both suddenly remembered the kiss they shared. "Uh Zack? About the kiss..." "It's alright Cody. I felt weirded out too..." started Cody and ended Zack. "But how did it feel for you? For me it felt like electricity flowing throughout my body and what not." said Cody blushing.

"Huh. I felt the same way. It's like that special feeling you get when you kiss your true love." said Zack. "Do you... want to feel it again?" asked Cody. Zack thought about this for a moment and answered. "Yes." said Zack with a smile creeping up on his lips. Cody smiled with him as they kissed once more. They worked with each others lips passionately until they separated for air. They both looked into each others eyes. Zack intertwined his fingers with Cody underneath the covers. They smiled at each other. "I love you Zack." said Cody. Zack kissed Cody's forehead and said "I love you too Cody." They kissed once more, giggling then slept in each others embrace.


End file.
